Good Luck Kiss
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: He touched his cheek where her lips had pressed against; he still doesn't understand the feelings that generated from that one simple kiss…and he found he wanted more. Springkinkfest Prompt for September 1st


Title: Good Luck Kiss

Characters: Ash/Dawn

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Pokémon. Nintendo & Hidenori Kusaha owns Pokémon and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: He touched his cheek where her lips had pressed against; he still doesn't understand the feelings that generated from that one simple kiss…and he found he wanted more

A/N: Prompt for September 1st – Ash/Dawn – Good Luck Kiss – 'Dawn gives Ash a good luck kiss which turns into something more.'

Timeline: Somewhat an AU Fic, make them older for the D&P series

Word Count: 1,145

Betaed: Nope

Good Luck Kiss

Ash paced the hallway nervously. He couldn't believe how nervous he was as he tried to psych himself up for the battle that lay ahead. He was finally getting to go against Paul once more and this time, he was determined to make sure he did it.

Dawn came into the hallway and saw him pacing. A smile crossed her face at the sight of the normally confident Ash pacing nervously was amusing to her but at the same time, she knew why Ash was nervous. The last time he had gone up against Paul, it had nearly cost him his Pokémon.

Dawn moved closer to the pacing the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. Startled, Ash stopped, turned around and spotted the blue haired girl standing there with a smile. He blinked; he hadn't heard her come up.

"Hey Dawn," he greeted. Dawn just giggled as she reached up on her tip-toes and pressed a kiss to Ash's cheek before pulling away.

"For good luck," she noticed his confused look before winking. "You'll do fine, Ash!" she darted through the door and into the stadium where Brock and May were waiting for her. Ash watched her leave before he touched his cheek when he heard his name being called.

Squaring his shoulders, he called for Pikachu, who had watched the whole scene with amusement before leaping up onto his master's shoulder and they entered the stadium. It was make or break time.

~_GLK_~

Ash came through into the backroom with a shocked look on his face. Pikachu was watching him with concern from where he was still sitting on the young man's shoulder before he was almost knocked off by an excited Dawn throwing her arms around Ash's shoulders.

"You did it!" Dawn near shouted as bounced. Ash just wrapped an arm around her waist, very aware of what bouncing did to certain parts of her body that were pressed against him before he broke through his shock and smiled broadly. He had beaten Paul, he had won the championship.

Dawn kiss Ash's cheek once more before she pulled away and grabbed Pikachu, pulling him to a hug as she gave the mouse Pokémon a kiss on the cheek too. "And you were awesome!"

"Pica!" he squeaked, scratching the back of his head as a faint blush crossed his cheeks and nose over being kiss and hugged by the cute girl.

May had taken Dawn's place and gave Ash a hug while stifling her laughers at the image both Pikachu and Ash made when they had been kissed by Dawn.

"Congratulations," May told him before she pulled away and glared at him before she raised her left arm to show the nail marks. "But you owe me for the nail marks that she dug into me." Ash stammered, flustered and pleased that Dawn had been worried for him despite her attitude. May just shook her head, amused before Brock clapped Ash on the back for doing a good job.

Dawn let Pikachu go and he was on the ground giving Piplup a high-five. Everyone smiled at the scene before Brock told them that he was going to take them out on a celebratory dinner, which elicited cheers from Ash, May, Pikachu and Piplup, much to his and Dawn's amusement.

They had all agreed on having pizza and went to the popular pizza place. Dawn and May were in a conversation while Pikachu and Piplup were determined to eat as much of the pizza as they were allowed. Brock would try and make conversation with Ash but found himself distracted whenever a pretty girl walked by the table.

Ash would sneak Dawn a look every now and then, trying to gauge her attention to him. He was still confused about the kiss. He believed her when she said it was a good luck kiss but the feeling that it elicited from the usually oblivious boy had him thinking if there was something more to kiss on her side.

Dawn caught him staring once and gave him a bright smile and he felt his heart leap in chest before practically hammering against his chest before she turned her attention back to May. Ash turned back to his pizza only to find Brock staring at him with an amused knowing look on his face and Ash grumbled.

He didn't want to hear how Brock felt when it came to girls, he had feeling that his feelings for Dawn was different from Brock's flights of fancy whenever it came to a pretty girl considering the fact that Brock could, and would, hit on many girls as he can. Misty had once commented that if Brock could have a harem, he would.

Ash decided to be more discreet in his watching Dawn. He admired the way her hair would shine whenever it move under the light. The way her eyes lit up with happiness or amusement. The way her nose crinkled in annoyance and the way she slightly tilted her head back to laugh.

He swallowed heavily…maybe…maybe his feelings weren't that much out of the blue after all?

~_GLK_~

Later, Ash was lying on his bed with his hands tucked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. No matter what, he just couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. It was stupid; it was just a kiss to the cheek. He had a few girls give him a kiss on the cheek so why was Dawn so different?

He touched his cheek where her lips had pressed against; he still doesn't understand the feelings that generated from that one simple kiss…and he found he wanted more. He got up from his bed and left the room, making his way over to Dawn's room.

He knocked on the door, waiting for Dawn to answer. She was dressed in simple blue shorts and red t-shirt…one that he vaguely recognised as his own.

"Ash…" she started; confusion and concern written on her face but Ash cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. Dawn's eyes widen when she felt his lips press against hers before she pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment before Dawn grabbed Ash's collar and pulled him down for another kiss.

This wasn't what he came here for, he was going to talk to her, to find out just what the heck was going on with him but the moment he saw her lips; he had the sudden urge to taste them, to find out what they felt like on his lips rather than his cheeks.

He couldn't believe the feelings that were coursing through when Dawn tugged him into her bedroom. He obliged and kicked the door behind him, blocking out the rest of the world. He was going to show Dawn just how much she meant to him.

The End


End file.
